


Liberation

by Earthprincess4



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crossover, Drama, Multi, Regency Romance, Romance, Scandal, Sidlotte - Sanditon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthprincess4/pseuds/Earthprincess4
Summary: What if the world of Sanditon crossed with the world of Bridgerton?This is just a silly story that will only be about 10 chapters long. It will be slow going as I'm still writing a few other stories that take precedence. I was approached on Twitter about doing a crossover story between Sanditon and Bridgerton. I've said it before, I love a challenge. There was also a question on Facebook if there were any stories that started at the goodbye and had Sidney stopping the carriage a second time. I decided to combine the two. This story will be Sidlotte focused, but will feature some of the characters of Bridgerton-mostly Eloise and Penelope because they are the best characters (imo). Keep in mind that as the show of Bridgerton starts it is 1813 and now we are in the world of Sanditon that takes place in 1817. All Bridgerton characters are older and wiser.I do not own any rights to any of the characters, I'm just having fun with them.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an expert on Bridgerton, I've only seen the show once. When all that magical freetime comes along, I'll actually read the books. I do like to research things before I start a story and do know who each of the Bridgerton characters end up with in each of the books. I can't promise they won't end up with someone else entirely for this story. I'm also aware of the different social classes of all the characters and how some may not commingle in an actual regency story, but again this is just for fun.
> 
> At the beginning of each chapter I'll be writing a small passage of what may be written in a Whistledown column to cause a stir and give a little clue of what might happen in that chapter. I don't plan to write an entire column.
> 
> There also won't be as much sexual interactions as the Bridgerton show or what I typically write for a Sanditon story. There may be some spice here and there though. It is still rated explicit, after all.
> 
> This starts from the clifftop goodbye of Charlotte and Sidney. I did not repeat the entire scene. We all know what happens. It's ingrained into our minds forever, I'm sure. And, quite frankly, I didn't want to relive it again.

“A scandal can either break you or liberate you. It’s never quite clear until a decision is made.”

As Sidney stood there watching Charlotte leave forever, he felt as if his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces, he was gutted and hanged as if he was nothing more than flesh and bone. He rested his forehead against the side of his horse for a long moment, trying to clear his thoughts of the one thing he wished for more than anything. Despite how hard he tried to come to terms with his fate, he simply couldn’t do it. His head popped up and stared in the direction of the carriage. He could barely make it out in the distance. The further away she got, the harder it was for him to let her go. 

“Bloody hell!” he breathed. He had determined in that moment that regardless what his fate might be, what his family’s fate might be, he could not and would not live without Charlotte. He hopped on the back of his horse and raced after the carriage.

Charlotte was surprised when she heard a voice call out her name. She wiped her tears and listened again, hearing the sound even clearer. The carriage slowed and Charlotte stuck her head out the window once more. Sidney came riding up fast on his horse, causing her to question what his motives were now. They had said their goodbyes. They had accepted their fate. Now what did he want?

Charlotte didn’t get out of the carriage this time and simply sat back in the seat. She was beginning to be annoyed with how he wouldn’t let her go. At this rate she’d never make it home and he was going to shatter her heart with every time he stopped her. 

Sidney appeared at the window and breathlessly stared at Charlotte. She dared a glance towards him, trying hard not to let her tears betray her once again. She felt as if she needed to be strong for him. If she was strong, he could let her go. They could move past what had transpired between them and find peace. 

Sidney opened the carriage door and stepped inside, taking a seat across from her. Charlotte stared at him in confusion. He tapped the side of the carriage with his fist and suddenly it was moving once again.

“Mr. Parker, what are you doing?” Charlotte asked.

“I’ve decided I cannot live a life without you. I am in love with you, Charlotte. Nothing I say or do will change that fact. I won’t let it.”

“I don’t understand. You are engaged. You cannot…”

“I can,” Sidney interrupted while reaching across the carriage to take Charlotte’s hands in his. “Come to London with me. I will take care of the accommodations. While in London, you can finish out the season, go to plenty of balls, make new friends, but most importantly be with me.”

“Am I to be your mistress?” Charlotte asked angrily.

Sidney quickly shook his head. “No!” he assured. “Charlotte, you will never be anything but the woman I plan to marry. Until that’s possible, I will take care of you.”

“Until that’s possible? How can it ever be possible?” Charlotte questioned. “You’re engaged, Sidney. You made a promise to a woman in exchange for her help in saving your family and Sanditon from ruin. I am not going to wait around for who knows how long, for something that is simply impossible.”

“It’s not entirely impossible. I’ll think of something,” Sidney said doubtfully. He took a steadying breath and looked deep in her eyes. “Tell me you love me. Tell me you wish for us to be married.”

Charlotte hesitated for a moment, looking back and forth between his desperate eyes and agape mouth. Of course, she loved him. Of course, it’s what she wanted. But it wasn’t impossible. “Sidney,” she began with a look of defeat.

“If Eliza wasn’t a factor, if Tom and Sanditon were not factors, would you marry me?” Sidney asked determinedly, interrupting her once again.

Charlotte sighed and could feel the tears betraying her. “Yes,” she breathed. 

Sidney didn’t waste another moment and quickly moved to the same seat as she, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. He refrained from going any further than a kiss, even if his body was dying to do so. He held her close and took in the beauty of her trust for him. 

“What are you planning to do?” Charlotte asked, staring up at him as he gently caressed her cheek and stared at her with such devotion.

“You once told me that if we found our history disagreeable, we could rewrite it. That is what I plan to do,” Sidney announced with a smirk.

“How?”

“With a scandal.”

Charlotte sat up and stared at him in disbelief. “You want us to be a scandal?”

“Not us, Charlotte,” he said with a grin. “We are going to put Eliza in a scandal. She will have no choice but to release me and marry someone else. She’s passed me over once before. She will do it again given the right circumstances.”

“I don’t understand. She has her fortune. She has her social status. Now she wants you. Why would she pass you over?” Charlotte questioned. 

“I don’t know. But I’m determined to find out,” Sidney said simply.

Charlotte was still hesitant and had more than enough questions, but Sidney seemed confident and promised her they would find a way to be together. More than anything, that’s all Charlotte wanted. She wanted to trust him and believe he was right in his theory. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement. Instead of the carriage heading back to Willingden, she followed Sidney to London. 

Charlotte rested her head against Sidney’s shoulder as they made the long trip to London. When they arrived, Charlotte was startled awake by the sudden jerk of the carriage. Sidney grabbed her hand to comfort her and remind her he was there. Charlotte took a deep breath and looked out the window. They had pulled up in front of the familiar Parker family’s London home where Diana and Arthur lived most of the year. 

“I will make arrangements for you to stay elsewhere in the morning. For now, if you don’t mind, you can stay here,” Sidney explained.

“I don’t mind,” Charlotte assured. “Aren’t Arthur and Diana here? What will they say?”

Sidney sighed. “I suppose we will find out.”

In the cover of night, Sidney exited the carriage and offered his hand to Charlotte to help her out. She was unsure of everything and questioned if she was making the right decision. Yet, she wanted to believe Sidney had a plan for them to be together. Charlotte took his hand and was guided into the home. Arthur was still awake having a drink in the drawing room when they arrived. He wasn’t quite sure what to think when he saw his brother escort Charlotte into the home. Diana came rushing down the stairs to see what the commotion was. She was just as startled to see Charlotte on the arm of Sidney and feared something terrible may have happened. Her mind wandered to a carriage accident or thieves in the night who attacked poor Charlotte when Sidney came upon them. 

“Charlotte!” Diana gasped, running the rest of the way down the stairs and taking Charlotte in her arms. “Are you alright? Did something terrible happen?”

Diana released her from the embrace and glanced between Charlotte and Sidney waiting for some sort of explanation. Arthur did the same as he too had many scenarios running through his mind that would lead Sidney to bring Charlotte to their home. 

Charlotte glanced at Sidney with a nervous expression. She worried how Arthur and Diana would take the news or if Sidney would even tell them the truth. A part of her still felt as if she was condemning herself to a life as a mistress to be hidden away and simply used for Sidney’s pleasures. Despite her fears, she couldn’t help but trust him. Her love for him was far deeper than anything she had ever felt before. 

“I am hoping both of you will understand. This stays between the four of us. Do I make myself clear?”

“Of course, Sidney. Whatever it is we will keep it in the strictest of confidence,” Arthur assured while Diana nodded in agreement.

Sidney glanced at Charlotte and gave her a slight smile. “I love Charlotte. I have decided I cannot live without her.”

“Sidney!” Diana reprimanded. “What about Eliza? What have you done?”

“I haven’t done anything,” Sidney assured, understanding where Diana’s mind was wandering. “Charlotte is still very much innocent in anything I may have caused. I plan to marry Charlotte. I know it requires me to find a way out of my engagement to Eliza, but I do believe it’s possible. I will find a way.”

“What of Sanditon and Tom? How do you suppose those will factor into your plan?” Arthur asked.

“I haven’t figured everything out necessarily. I’m sort of struggling to make sense of anything right now. All I know is I want Charlotte by my side. I won’t stop until it’s a reality. I am asking both of you to accept us as well as save your judgement.”

“There’s no judgement on my part, Sidney,” Arthur said approvingly. “I adore Charlotte and want nothing but the best for both of you. Whatever I can do to help, count me in.”

“This does complicate our situation more than before, but I suppose I can look past it, for now. I do expect some more explanation in the morning, Sidney,” Diana said sternly. 

“Of course. Perhaps in the morning I will have more of an explanation for you,” he said. “For now, could you show Charlotte to a room? I will be staying at the hotel for the night.”

Charlotte turned towards him with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. “You won’t be staying here?” she asked.

“If I’m to create a scandal for Eliza, I cannot very well create a scandal for us as well,” he said. He glanced towards Diana and Arthur as if to ask them for a moment of privacy. Both of them turned away and focused on getting a servant to prepare a room for Charlotte. 

Sidney turned towards Charlotte and took her hands in his. She looked up at his concerned expression and wondered what he was thinking. “I will find a way for us to be together. I promise you, Charlotte. I will not let you down.”

“I trust you,” she whispered. He leaned down and gave her a parting kiss on the lips, before dropping her hands and walking out the door. 

Diana steered Charlotte towards the stairs to show her to her room. She glanced at Arthur who had a smirk on his face as if he already knew something she didn’t. 

All through the night, Charlotte tossed and turned with worry. She feared she was making a terrible mistake. She worried how Tom and Mary would react. She worried mostly about her own family. What would they think of her decision and would they approve? Like Diana, she wanted more of an explanation from Sidney.

In the morning, Charlotte joined Diana and Arthur for breakfast and waited for Sidney’s arrival. 

“I’m rather intrigued to hear more about this sudden decision between you and Sidney, Charlotte,” Diana said. “I wasn’t even aware there were feelings between the two of you.”

“There are quite a few things that were kept private,” Charlotte indicated. A part of her still felt rather foolish for even being there and following Sidney. She couldn’t fathom this plan of his bringing anything but more heartache. Yet, she wanted to believe it was possible for them to be together. 

“What made you decide to follow him?” Diana asked. 

Charlotte sighed. “I suppose because I love him.”

Sidney rushed into the room rather excitedly. He gave Charlotte a happy grin as he laid eyes on her. It had been a restless night for him as he wished to be close to Charlotte. He also had absolutely no idea how exactly he was going to go about creating a scandal for Eliza. His mind wandered all through the night as he considered different scenarios. As morning approached and he stepped outside, he was blessed with the most wonderful gift. “I’ve figured out how to create a scandal and get Eliza to free me from our engagement,” he declared rather proudly. He slapped a small pamphlet on the table and took a step back.

Diana, Arthur, and Charlotte all leaned forward to see what it was he laid on the table. Diana giggled and turned her attention to Sidney. “Lady Whistledown?”


End file.
